


Episode 6: Waverider's Eight

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Cyberpunk, Gen, Heist, Lisa and Mick steal things, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: The team locates the stolen pieces of the Spear of Destiny in the year 2070, locked away in a secure laboratory. Can Lisa Snart and the Legends steal the pieces out from underneath Eobard Thawne's nose without risking the wrath of miniature killer robots or worse, each other?(Episode 6 of a full 22-episode rewrite of season 2 - the same broad story arc, but rewritten episodes).





	1. Chapter 1

**Previously on “Legends of Tomorrow”**

_Mick gets up to get himself one last horn of mead, and as he turns back, he stops. In front of him, back half turned, is LEONARD SNART, looking sadly at where his sister sits, her back to the both of them._

_Mick freezes, rubs at his eyes in disbelief, then gulps down the entire hornful of mead. When he lowers it, Len is gone again, as if he was never there._

_Mick goes back and sinks down next to Lisa._

_”What's the matter, Mickey? You look like you've seen a ghost.”_

_”Have you figured out where that axe came from yet?”_

_”Yes, Captain. My scan of the axe revealed a warranty chip embedded in the handle of the axe. According to the information on the chip, it was purchased in a shop in Chicago in the year 2070 AD.”_

_”So,” and Ray begins to grin, ”I guess that means we'll be going” - artistic pause, wherein Jax has time to say ”Ray. Please don't.” - ”back to the future!” as Ray does his best Doc Brown impression._

 

**SCENE: penthouse suite, Chicago 2070**

Everything is sleek and modern, and outside the huge window you can see neon and holographic signs advertising things that don’t exist yet. Darhk is standing by the window, looking out at the view.

“It won’t be any different then.” Darhk turns to him with a disgusted expression. “Science is fine, in its place, but it’s useless when it comes to plumbing the true mysteries of the universe. This ridiculous testing you’re insisting on won’t help us.”

Eobard raises an eyebrow. “Do you have a better idea? Any voodoo statues call you up with answers on how to find the rest of the spear pieces?” Darhk scowls at him, but Eobard cuts him off before he can say anything. “This will _work_. While the so-called ‘heroes’ are busy fussing over that axe, I can use actual _science_ to find the exact signature of the energy the spear pieces are emanating. Then all we’ll have to do is scan the timeline for that signature, and we’ll sweep the pieces all up before those idiots on their little time ship even realize what’s happening.”

“When,” Eobard corrects smugly. Then he zooms off.

 

**INTRO SEQUENCE – narrated by Lisa**

_Turns out time travel is real, and history gets screwed up constantly by people who don’t know when to leave well enough alone. These guys spend all their time trying to fix it, and I’m along for the ride just long enough to steal what needs stealing and have a little fun along the way._

_They’re definitely not heroes. They're Legends._

 

**SCENE: Main room, Waverider**

The team is standing around the screen at the large console in the center of the room. “I get taking them to the future,” Sara says, “but they’re really keeping the spear pieces in a _lab_?”

“The one at Apex Industries, to be more precise,” Gideon says. “One of the holdings of the Elite Business Alliance, a group of corporations known to many people of the time as The Conglomerate. Though official records show that Chicago still technically has a mayor in 2070, power in the city is held by either the largest corporations or criminal organizations with their own teams of hackers.”

Mick smirks, looking at Lisa. “Our kinda town.”

Sara looks at them both. “Which is what we’re hoping,” she says. “Since stealing is why we brought you onboard in the first place, Lisa, I’m going to let this be your show. Any ideas on how we get our way in?”

 

**SCENE: City street, Chicago 2070**

The camera starts at the top of the city skyscrapers, showing the smog and the same maze of neon signs from earlier.

It travels down, lingering at an intersection of hovering cars with a robot in the center directing traffic. It slaps one of its metal arms on a car that tries to sneak around it, beeping angrily, then waves another car on.

Then the camera moves down to street level, which is filled with people. The fashion is varied, with clothes cut to show off people’s cybernetic enhancements. Some are gold, others are enameled, and others have a rougher, graffiti-style look. The Legends are weaving their way through the grounds, taking everything in. 

Amaya, walking near the back of the group, looks up. “It’s very different from home.” Then she looks around at the crowds of people, expression solemn. “In some ways, though, it reminds me of certain cities we went through during the war.”

Sara looks interested. “Really?” She looks around. “I take it you don’t mean the fashion sense.”

Amaya shakes her head. “No. The sense of people doing whatever they have to in order to survive, even if it means others do not.”

The two women run into Ray, who had stopped to gawk. When Sara grabs his arm to pull him along with the rest of the group, he shakes himself back to attention and gives her a delighted look. “It looks just like ‘Blade Runner’!” he says. “I’ll admit, ‘Back to the Future 2’ would have been more fun to visit, but the future _never_ looks like it does in the movies! This is great!”

Sara rolls her eyes. “At least there’s no voiceover.”

The camera moves to the group slightly further ahead.

Stein is already talking. “We should be going to another lab to find out more information about Apex Industries, not some sort of dive bar for societal rejects! I know that illegality is the first instinct for both of you, but look at how far technology has advanced! Surely we can find the information we need in the hands of the educated!”

Lisa gives him a pointed look. “I am going to find the educated. Just clearly not the ones you were hoping for.” She stops at a doorway with a neon sign of a bottle over the top of it, breathes in deeply, then shakes her head. “No, not the one we’re looking for.”

“I could have told you that,” Mick adds, pointing to the sign. “The place we want isn’t gonna advertise.”

She shrugs. “Maybe they like messing with people’s heads.”  She moves on, still searching, and Jax moves closer to Mick. “What was the sniffing for?” he asks.

Stein looks annoyed as he glares after Lisa. “The unwashed masses, I suspect.”

Mick looks at Jax with a smirk. “The place we want’ll look like the worst kinda dive bar, but it’ll be stocked with top-shelf alcohol.” He taps his nose. “It won’t smell, unlike a real dive bar.”

Stein looks incredulous at that, and is about to say something when he winces as if he suddenly has an enormous headache.

 

**CUT TO: A hazy image of a park**

A young girl with dark hair is holding a dandelion out to him. “Smell it,” she says, smiling up at him. “It smells like nature.”

Jax’s voice cuts in as a voiceover. “Gray?”

 

**CUT TO: City street, Chicago 2070**

Stein comes out of it to find Jax touching his shoulder, looking at him with a worried expression. “I’m fine,” he reassures Jax, collecting himself. “Just a headache.”

Stein looks clearly unsettled for a second, then shakes it off. “I’m fine, truly.” He pats Jax’s shoulder. “We have miscreants to find.”

Jax looks like he wants to keep arguing, but before he can Lisa comes running back with a delighted look on her face. “Come on,” she says, waving them forward. “I found it.”

 

**CUT TO: Outside the hacker bar, Chicago 2070**

The outside looks derelict, but the door is thick and made of metal. A huge man with the sleeves of his suit ripped off to reveal fully cybernetic arms is waiting outside, arms folded across his chest.

As Lisa and the team move closer, the man steps sideways to block the door and says “What’s the password?”

Lisa steps forward, shaking her head in exaggerated disappointment. “A password, really? That’s so unfriendly of you. How do you ever expect to meet new people if you insist on—“

He moves, hand half-lifting, and suddenly Lisa has her gold gun out and pressed against his fleshy chin. “That’s even more unfriendly of you. I’m so disappointed.”

The bouncer flexes his metal fingers. “You really think you can get a shot off in time?”

“Is this a race? I love racing.” She smiles, finger tightening on the trigger. “I bet you’d look pretty in gold.”

There’s a flicker of hesitation on the bouncer’s face. “You try to bring a war in here, they’ll eat you alive.”

Lisa’s smile stays firmly in place. “Who says anything about a war? I just wanted to talk to Robo Face Nelson. You’re the one who insisted on being rude about it.”

He disappears inside, and a moment later he returns and gestures for them to come inside.

 

**SCENE: Inside the hacker bar, Chicago 2070**

The team follows him in, eyeing the bar crowd with both wariness and fascination. The people inside have a variety of cybernetic enhancements, from partial skull/eye replacements to a human head perched on top of an entirely cybernetic body, and the costumes are mostly a mix of cyberpunk novels with scattered bits of 1920s gangster fashion. Mostly.

Jax nudges Mick. “What’s with the group in the playing card onesies?” he asks, gesturing to a booth in the corner.

Mick looks over. “Must be the latest version of the Royal Flush Gang.” When Jax gives him an incredulous look, Mick shrugs. “Some supervillains have shit fashion sense.”

The camera follows the team to a back room where a circle of about 15 people are sitting around a table drinking. Many are wearing punk’d out versions of 1920s gangster costumes, or at least pieces of them – one cyborg with a mostly-metal body is wearing nothing but a tie – and at the head of the table is an android in a full gangster suit and hat with two obvious bodyguards standing behind him. Most of the Legends stay back by the door, but Lisa steps forward slightly and Mick moves to stand behind her in bodyguard position.

“I have no interest in causing trouble, Don.” Lisa inclines her head in respect. “I merely came to seek your assistance in reclaiming some of our stolen property from your rivals, and Francis here wasn’t as willing to listen as I might have hoped.”

“It’ll be a good lesson for him.” Nelson sounds amused. “Not to mention entertainment for me. You’ve earned 60 seconds. Go.”

“Apex Industries, one of the labs under the Conglomerate’s protection, is holding some items that were stolen from us. We would handle retrieval, but we need a complete rundown of their security protocols and ideally some extra assistance with any ID work that’s needed.”

A hacker in a multicolored mohawk and flapper dress makes a scoffing noise, the loudest of the murmured protests coming from the table.

“The Conglomerate can’t risk a war over this, especially if you do it right,” Lisa argues. “They won’t dare acknowledge it even happened – the information they’ll lose is nothing compared to having to admit that a group of non-corporate hackers cut through their best defenses.” She smirks. “It’ll be an admission of weakness they can’t recover from, let alone admit to someone like LexCorp. You’ll have them by the short hairs.”

The table falls silent. After a moment, Nelson leans forward. “I like the way you think, dollface, but I can’t get a rep as someone who’ll be sweet-talked into a job for the thrill of it. I’m gonna need some credits to sweeten the pot.”

 “I saw plenty of gold-plated enhancements on my way here, but most of it is clearly fake. I’m guessing there’s still a market for the real thing?” When Nelson nods, she points to her gold gun without touching it. “I can get you a nice little nest egg of the stuff before we leave here tonight.”

Nelson eyes the gun with interest. “Francis did mention you told him he’d look pretty in gold.” He looks back up at her. “What’s to keep me and my people from just taking it?”

Mick has his heat gun out in a second, trained on the table. Everyone at the table pulls out their own guns. The Legends all take a big step back.

Nelson barks out another laugh. “Your crew’s kinda milquetoast, Bunny.”

“Nah. They just know how flammable they are.” Lisa smiles. “Mick here likes fire more than he does shiny things.”

 

**CUT TO: Main room, hacker bar**

The team are mingling with the bar crowd. Amaya is arm-wrestling the bouncer with the cybernetic arms, clearly winning, while Sara is having a drinking contest with a huge, burly woman sporting a cybernetic eye. Lisa is flirting with a waitress, and everyone else is sitting by the bar. Stein looks annoyed, Ray is staring at everything in wide-eyed awe.

Jax leans over to Mick, who is steadily drinking something fizzy and green from a huge glass. “So,” Jax mutters, “how long are we supposed to wait here again?”

“Either until someone comes out with our information, or the boss sends people over to try to kill us,” Mick says easily, taking another drink.

Jax hesitates. “How likely is it he’ll send someone over to try to kill us?”

Mick shrugs. “You’ve been on the Waverider as long as I have, kid.”

Jax looks glum. “So pretty likely.” He sighs. “I’m stuck in a bar, waiting for someone to kill me, and I’m not even old enough to _drink_.” He shakes his head. “Not cool man, not cool.”

At that point Lisa comes over, looking pleased with herself and carrying a glass of something gold with blue swirls in it. She drops down into the stool on Mick’s opposite side, grinning at him. “I like it here,” she says happily. “If I ever steal a time ship, the first thing I’m doing is taking the Rogues here for drinks.”

Mick rolls his eyes. “They’re not really calling themselves that, are they?”

“Of course not.” Lisa smiles evilly. “But I do.”

Mick makes an amused sound. “What’s Mardon think of that?”

“Oh, he’s learned not to argue with me while I’m armed.” She scans the crowd, expression turning solemn. “Lenny would have liked it here, too,” she says quietly.

Mick follows her gaze, his own expression suddenly grim. “Not so sure about that.” There’s pain on his face. “He always liked having his own territory.”

As he scans the crowd, he catches sight of what looks like Len slouching against the wall with a bottle of beer in his hand. Mick stops short, clearly thrown, and Len smirks and salutes him with the bottle of beer. When he blinks again, however, Len is gone.

Mick shakes his head to clear it as Lisa touches his arm. “What is it?” She peers into the crowd in the same direction Mick was looking in. “Did you see something?”

Mick shakes his head again, more firmly. “Thought I did. But it was nothing.”

Lisa opens her mouth, expression making it clear that she’s about to question him further, when someone knocks into Stein’s stool and spills their drink all over him.

Stein stands up in annoyance, shaking out his sodden sweater. “Fantastic.” He looks over Mick and Lisa. “It’s a pity you two couldn’t have found a better class of criminal for us to associate with.”

A hacker with one robot arm and wearing a vintage Flash t-shirt with cut-off sleeves leans toward them from a nearby table. “Sucks to be you guys,” they call out. “It’s hell having to babysit a suit, even when they’re the ones bankrolling the job.”

“A suit?” Stein narrows his eyes at the hacker, indignant. “I’ll have you know my father was fleecing marks before your mother even _considered_ making her first terrible decision.”

By the bar, Lisa is looking at Stein with new interest. The hacker stands up, clearly ready to start something with Stein, but before they can the cyborg in the tie comes toward them and gives Lisa a data chip. “You’ll get the rest when you get us the ID chips that need swapping.”

“Will do.” Lisa takes the chip. “Tell your boss it was a pleasure doing business.”

The cyborg snorts. By the bar, Jax sags in obvious relief. Then he turns back to the bar, sees the glass of orange juice waiting for him, and winces at the reminder.

 

**SCENE: Main room, Waverider**

Everyone is surrounding the console in the Waverider’s main room. Lisa leans forward, gesturing to the schematics on the screen. “According to the intel we got from our new friends, the spear pieces are being kept in one of the labs. Unfortunately, the specific locations of each experiment aren’t kept in any database, so we’ll have to find out once we get inside.”

“Are we sure they gave us everything?” Stein asks. “Maybe we should ask Gideon to take another look.”

“It’s possible that I would be recognized in their system,” Gideon says. “And, by accessing theirs, I would potentially be opening the ship up to a return cyber attack.”

Jax looks at the schematics. “I’m guessing we can’t just walk in, though.”

 “Now, what fun would that be?” Lisa says, bringing up a new set of schematics. “Apex requires all employees to have a chip implanted in them that allows the system to track them through the building. This is also true of visiting consultants, who get the chips sent to them in advance.”

Ray makes a face. “I can’t imagine they get a lot of people willing to visit.”

“Luckily for us. Dr. Ronald Wilder and his assistant Thomas Thorne are about to do just that.” Lisa pulls up a new set of images. “Our new friends say that if we can grab their chips, along with any others we might need, they can swap out the pictures in the official files. We can slip in as the visiting scientists, and no one will be the wiser.”

Ray leans forward. “I take back everything I said about the chips. Can I be one of the scientists?”

Lisa shakes her head. “Sorry, but I already had a duo in mind for that.” She turns to Jax and Stein. “Think you two can handle it?”

Stein nods. “It’s science. Of course I can handle it.”

“Actually, I’m asking you to do this because I’m trusting that your inner showman knows how to work a crowd,” Lisa says.

Stein looks surprised, then pleased.

Lisa continues. “I need you to keep all the big brainy types suitably distracted while you,” she points to Jax, “talk to the other poor overworked assistants. I’ll give you the scientists’ profiles to memorize in case you get any questions, and between the two of you we can hopefully pick up any information we can’t get out of the system.”

Jax nods. “Yeah, I can do that.” He gives Stein a wry glance. “I already know what it feels like to be bossed around by this guy.”

“See? You’re already in character,” Lisa says, bringing up a new screen of information. “The other two people we’ll need to replace are members of the lab’s security team.”

She gestures to Mick and Amaya, then focuses on Amaya. “I’ll need your spy skills to hold the security HQ without raising any kind of suspicion – there are a ton of cameras along with individual alarms I won’t be able to shut down from where I am. If you’re the only one looking, though, that won’t be a problem.”

She turns to Mick. “I’ll need you to stand guard while I grab the pieces, then I’ll hand them off to you to get out of the building while I make my escape through the hole in security. Then you walk them out through the front door.” 

She turns to Sara. “You stay on the Waverider as our getaway driver. Hopefully, we’ll all be able to stroll in and have a nice, leisurely exit, but if we come in hot we might make things exciting for you.”

Sara smirks. “Not any more exciting than usual.”

“What about me?” Ray leans forward, eager. “What am I doing?”

Lisa focuses on him. “You’re going to be distraction number two. To make sure no one asks why a security guard is leaving in the middle of his shift, you’re going to play a delivery guy who brings some replacement part or new piece of lab equipment to the wrong address.” She waves a hand. “Just grab something from some workroom you already have on board and feel free to fill in the scientific details enough to make it convincing. The most important thing is to argue your case to the guys at the front desk convincingly enough that you take all their attention for the necessary amount of time.”

“That’s it?” Ray asks, looking incredibly disappointed. “I mean… you know my suit can shrink down small enough to fit into locks, right? It’s fully offensively and defensively capable, but if you run into something lockpicks can’t handle I can get into—“

Lisa shakes her head. “I’d be happy to take you and your suit back to 2017 and go on a crime spree, but with this heist that’s not going to work. Gideon?” The screen fills with security system schematics, which Lisa gestures to. “The system constantly scans for signals from any non-Apex technology and immediately red-flags it, to the point that the employees all have to buy the company brand for everything from phones to cybernetic equipment.”

“And somewhere from the afterlife,” Mick quips, “Steve Jobs wishes he’d thought of that.”

Lisa smirks. “That was my thought.” Then she’s all business again. “Even the communicators we’ll use are adapted from Apex tech with no outside parts brought in, but any non-company technology we bring in has to stay completely off. Which, sadly, includes your suit.”

Ray tries to argue. “But I could—“

Lisa cuts him off. “Maybe. But you couldn’t test it against their system, which means we can’t be sure it’ll work. The middle of a heist is not the time to be wrong.”

Ray looks stubborn for a moment, then his shoulders drop in disappointment.

Mick gives him a sympathetic pat on the back as Sara nods decisively. “Sounds like we’ve got a plan.” She turns to the team. “This’ll be the last time we have to ourselves for the next few days. Get some rest, and make sure you’re all ready for when we grab the chips.”

Everyone nods, most of them out.  Ray hesitates, looking like he wants to argue his case again, then heads out after the others. Lisa stays behind, double-checking the schematics, and Mick lingers as well. “You know you coulda just put me in as muscle,” he says finally.

“No one else I trust enough to get the pieces out of the building.” She lifts her head to look at him. “Or watch my back.”

“They’re good guys, Goldie. A little dumb, but good.” Mick raises an eyebrow at her. “Besides, you’re the one who trusted the heroes when Lewis stuck a bomb in your neck and grabbed Snart. I didn’t want to, but it turned out you were right.”

Lisa’s expression turns unexpectedly solemn and a little sad. “Is that the reason Lenny wanted you two to run with these guys? Because he and I were getting too friendly with Flash and his crew?”

Mick looks like he’s fighting back his own wave of feelings. “Honestly?” he says finally. “I have no idea what the hell Snart was thinking.”

Lisa watches him. “I’m glad you followed him here,” she says quietly. “But that doesn’t mean you have to stay.”

Mick gives her a tired look. “Where the hell else would I go?”

She looks at him like he’s an idiot. “There’s still a Snart in Central City, you know.” Then her voice gentles. “And she’d love to have a partner.” Mick just stares at her, completely thrown, and she sighs. “You don’t have to decide anything right now. Just give it some thought.”

Mick nods, then leaves.

 

**CUT TO: Corridor, Waverider**

Mick is walking to his quarters, deep in thought. He heads inside, still distracted, and closes the door behind him. When he turns around, Len is slouching against the wall. “You should, you know,” he says. “Give it some thought. It’s where you belong.”

Mick staggers back, stunned enough to fall into his chair. “Len?”

Len straightens, throwing his arms out with a dramatic flourish. “In the flesh.” Then he catches himself, expression turning wry. “Theoretically speaking.”

Mick’s expression is raw for a moment, which is quickly masked by a mix of anger and self-derision. “Wake up.” He hits the flat of his hand hard against his forehead. “Wake up wake up wake up.”

“Mick. You’re not dreaming.” Expression serious, Len leans forward so he can look Mick in the eye. “It’s really me.”

A look of pained understanding crosses his face. “Of course you’d say that. That’s what hallucinations always say.” He shakes his head. “Shouldn’t be surprised, though. Doing a job with Lisa....” He stops, looking sad. “Course my messed-up brain would try to stick you in the middle of it. It’s where you should be.”

Len’s expression locks down, his eyes making it clear that he’s feeling more than he’d ever admit to. “You’re right,” he said finally. “It should have always been just you, me and Lisa.” He looks around at the ship. “My own damn fault I let myself forget that.” Then he disappears, and Mick is left staring at the spot where he’d been.

 

**SCENE: Ray’s lab, Waverider**

Ray’s picking through his spare parts, looking for something he can use for the delivery, but he’s clearly not happy. Amaya walks by the open door just as Ray throws a part aside a little too emphatically, and she moves to the doorway and says, “Ray?”

Ray looks up. “Sorry about the noise,” he says, turning back to the pile.

“It’s not the noise I was concerned about,” Amaya says. “You look troubled.”

Ray sighs. “When I got stuck in the Cretaceous. I didn’t have my suit with me,” he says, tossing the piece he was holding back into the pile. “I’ve never felt so helpless. Without Bambi, I...” He stops, shaking his head. “I don’t know what I would have done.” He turns to Amaya. “It’s my suit that makes me able to help people. That makes me useful. Without it, she might as well have just picked up someone off the street.”

Amaya looks thoughtful. “During the war, the Nazis released the Nosferatu to attack the allied soldiers.”

 

**CUT TO: Hazy image of a WWII battlefield**

Amaya is using her gorilla strength to beat the crap out of a vampiric octopus-like creature. Her JSA teammates are fighting other such creatures in the background. Amaya’s voice continues as a voiceover. “The battle was fierce, but to me the true hero was the lab technician who stopped an alarm from sounding when we escaped with the secret to defeat them.”

 

**CUT TO: Hazy image of WWII science lab**

The nameless technician silences the alarm as Rex Tyler slips out the door in disguise.

 

**CUT TO: Ray’s lab, Waverider**

Amaya finishes her story. “Every part of the mission is vitally important, no matter how small,” she says. “I may disagree with Lisa Snart’s choice of profession, but she is intelligent. She would not tell you not to use your suit unless she saw no other way.”

Ray sighs. “I guess.” He looks back at his pile. “I’d better keep looking.”

“Actually, we need your help elsewhere,” Amaya says. “Lisa has chosen the scientists Stein and Jax will be replacing.”

 

**SCENE: Parking garage, Chicago 2070**

Heist montage music starts. Sara and Ray intercept the scientists, knock them out and take their chips.

 

**CUT TO: City street, Chicago 2070**

Amaya and Mick do the same thing to the security guards.

 

**CUT TO: Med bay, Waverider**

Gideon is implanting the chip in Stein’s arm. Nearby, Lisa is looking at a screen with Dr. Wilder’s information and Stein’s face next to it.

 

**CUT TO: Lobby, Apex Industries**

Stein and Jax walk into the facility through the front doors, completely in character.

 

**CUT TO: Rear security door, Apex Industries**

Mick and Amaya head through the entrance at the back, wearing their security guard uniforms. They swipe their arms over the scanner, small scars visible where the chips were planted. They’re approved, and head inside.

 

**CUT TO: High on an outer wall, Apex Industries**

Lisa is climbing up the outside of the building, squeezing through a narrow gap in a network of security lasers.

 

**CUT TO: Bathroom, nearby office building**

Ray is putting on a delivery company uniform to the same dramatic music. Music ends at the end of this scene.

 

**SCENE: Lobby, Apex Industries**

Stein and Jax are going through security. Stein goes through smoothly, then it’s Jax’s turn. He’s about to leave when one of the security guards looks more intently at something on the ID screen. “Hey.” The guard turns around, clearly focusing on Jax. “Thorne.”

Jax freezes and turns around. “Yeah?”

Behind him, Stein quickly masks his worry.

The guard looks incredulous. “A botany fellowship? Really?”

Jax hesitates, then his expression clears. He shrugs. “My mom wanted me to do it,”

The guard’s expression relaxes, and he shakes his head. “My dad’s just like that. Stuck in the past.” He turns back to the security station as Jax follows Stein deeper into the lab.

 

**SCENE: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Amaya heads to the security center.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries.**

Mick heads through the hallways. “You know, more security systems in 2016 should have lasers,” Lisa says in his ear.

 

**CUT TO: Outer wall/Roof, Apex Industries**

Lisa climbs up and around the edge of the roof. “The movies promised me lasers, but there are really only a few places that actually deliver.”

“You’d get bored of lasers in a week,” Mick says in her ear. “Next you’d start wanting them to use flamethrowers.”

“Never. I’ve seen you light things on fire – everyone else would be a disappointment.” Crouching by the door, Lisa blocks a small laser with a piece of tape before pulling out a set of lock picks. “Any suggestions on more interesting security systems, Amaya?”

 

**CUT TO: Security station, Apex Industries**

Amaya comes up behind the guard manning the security station, putting him in a chokehold until he loses consciousness. She carefully moves him aside and lays him down on the floor. “The JSA fought someone with a moat, once. I liked the alligators.” She sits down in the chair. “I am certain the super villains in 2016 have much more interesting security systems than banks. If you became a superhero, I’m sure you would run into all the challenges you could hope for.”

 

**CUT TO: Roof, Apex Industries**

Lisa smirks as we hear the click from the lock. “And I’m sure that, as a criminal, you could get enough cash to buy your own moat and alligators.” She opens the hatch. “Somehow, though, I suspect we’re going to stay on our own sides of the line.”

 

**CUT TO: Security station, Apex Industries**

Amaya looks both resigned and amused. “I suspect that’s true as well.” She looks at the security feeds, which show the different labs. Each one holds a variety of testing stations, most of which are blocked by energy grids, but it’s impossible to see what’s inside the grids. On one screen, we see a lab full of scientists. The camera follows the security feed into the lab.

 

**CUT TO: Central lab, Apex Industries**

A woman in a lab coat is standing in front of a group of scientists, next to a large holographic projector showing schematics. The woman is speaking. “…too much energy degradation in the company’s new hovercar engines. We need to either speed up the cycles to negate the effect, or come up with a mechanism to funnel it off and re-channel it back into the drive.”

A scientist in the crowd raises his hand. “But, Dr. Metcalf, we already—“

The scientist, Dr. Metcalf, shakes her head. “If it doesn’t get approved by the board, it doesn’t exist. You need to—”

She’s cut off by the sound of Stein’s voice. “No, _you_ need to remember that you’re a scientist, and not some profit-generating _machine_.”

Dr. Metcalf makes an indignant, sputtering noise as the camera swings around to show Stein striding into the lab, Jax slightly behind him.

Stein practically radiates righteousness. “I assumed, since Apex Industries was intelligent enough to ask me to consult, that there were still some minds here who understood the value of _pure_ science.” He shoots Dr. Metcalf a disgusted look. “Clearly, however, if such minds still exist you’re doing your best to crush them utterly.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Dr. Metcalf shoots back. “Do you really think some little nobody from a _think tank_ can come in here and presume to tell me how to do my job?” She strides forward. “You’re just like that know-it-all Perkins from over at The Ainsley Group. He keeps whining about how no one cares about real science anymore, and how his great-great-whatever Dr. Martin Stein would never have stood for it.”

Stein is obviously thrown. “Stein? Dr. Martin Stein?”

“That’s what he says!” Dr. Metcalf throws her hands in the air. “Normally, by that point I’m too busy trying not to choke him to death to pay attention.”

Jax, standing amid the crowd, looks worried. “He’s probably full of it, Gray,” he murmurs. “Just using your name to score points.”

Stein shakes his head a little, like he’s clearing it, then refocuses and dives right back into the fight. “Well, perhaps if you _listened_ to someone so obviously intelligent, you might actually _learn_ something. Clearly, after your leadership everyone in this building could use a refresher course!”

“Oh really?” Dr. Metcalf heads to the wall, slamming her finger on the intercom button. She shoots Stein a smug look. “This is Dr. Metcalf. I need all the science staff in the central lab immediately so I can have an audience when I decimate him and his pretentious _nonsense_.”

 

**CUT TO: Nameless lab, Apex Industries**

As he speaks, the camera transitions to a group of scientists hearing him over the intercom. They look around at each other, amused, then lock up their projects as they head out of the room.

 

**CUT TO: Central lab, Apex Industries**

Stein and Dr. Metcalf are still at the front of the room, having an epic shouting match. The camera is back in the crowd, from one of the scientists who are listening. They all seem amused, and there are a few murmured comments about bets being placed.

Jax leans over to talk to the woman in a lab coat standing next to him. “It’s surprisingly entertaining to listen to Dr. Wilder shout at someone else for a change.”

She smiles. “I can imagine. Still, I’d rather Dr. Metcalf shout at me any day then get stuck on one of the busywork projects they have around here.”

Jax nods. “Wilder makes me run tests _constantly_. What’s Metcalf stick people with?”

“The worst ones are the consultant projects in the fifth floor southeast lab.” The woman makes a face. “There’s some guy who wants to analyze these chunks of wood that don’t even _do_ anything according to all the scanners we have. Every time Dr. Metcalf tries to tell him that, though, the guy gets really angry.”

“Fifth floor southeast lab, huh?” Jax says. “I’ll make sure to stay away from it. Wouldn’t want to give Wilder any ideas about new punishments.”

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

“Got it,” Lisa acknowledges, ducking into an open door. When she comes back out, she’s shrugging on a white lab coat. “Heading there now.”

 

**CUT TO: Central lab, Apex Industries**

Jax moves a little away from the other assistants. “Is it bad you didn’t get a chip?” he asks under his breath. “The security system won’t know who you are.”

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

“It also won’t know where to find me,” Lisa says, her voice equally quiet.

She comes around the corner, stepping into a main corridor that has other employees in it. They’re talking amongst themselves about the epic science fight down in the central lab, and Lisa nods in all the right places as she follows the group through a security door someone else opened. When they make the next turn, however, she slips off in the opposite direction.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Mick is walking towards a particular lab. There’s a guard stationed outside, looking bored, and Mick heads up to him. “Hell of a thing, getting stuck back here,” Mick says. “Only so long you can stare at the walls, especially when the big brains downstairs are putting on such a show.”

The guard sighs, looking wistful. “Yeah. Not to mention the fact that, if I was downstairs, I could eat something.” He grimaces. “I missed lunch.”

Mick shakes his head. “Not right for a guy to go without food.” He leans closer. “How about this. You give me the highlights of the smackdown the brains have going on downstairs, and I’ll watch this spot long enough for you to go grab something. Deal?”

“Deal,” the guard says happily, hurrying down the corridor.

Mick moves into his position, and a beat later Lisa approaches. Mick swipes his arm over the scanner, opening the door, and Lisa slips inside.

CUT TO: Just outside the front doors, Apex Industries

Ray walks up to the building in his delivery costume and carrying the box. He slips the comm into his ear, but he still looks torn.

The camera follows him inside. He lingers near the wall, pretending to read the directory. “How’s everything going?” he asks under his breath. “You guys need me?”

 

**CUT TO: Fifth floor southeast lab, Apex industries.**

“Not yet. Wait for your cue,” Lisa says, moving toward the only testing station in the room that’s covered by a lit energy grid. “Stein, Jax, I’m going to need you to get as much as you can about the security on these testing stations. The details aren’t anywhere in the main computer system, which helps cut down on hacking but leaves us flying blind.”

 

**CUT TO: Central lab, Apex Industries**

“You can’t even be a sell-out properly!” Stein says heatedly. “The security in here is so pathetic that practically anyone on the streets could walk away with your supposed ‘innovations.’”

“’Pathetic’?” Dr. Metcalf shoots back, holding up his arm. “Every single person in this building has to get chipped!”

Stein makes a dismissive noise. “Please. I’m sure black-market copies were available after the first week.” He gestures to one of the testing stations. “Once they get in the building, all of your ‘prizes’ are ripe for the picking.”

“That’s what you think, you arrogant fool.” Dr. Metcalf strides over to one of the stations. “We have three different levels of energy grids, all of which must be shut down manually using an independent code and requires authorization from Apex Security staff.”

“Only three energy grids? And shut down by simple codes?” Stein looks derisive. “It’s like you aren’t even trying. And your poor security staff, forced to push buttons according to your whims rather than actually protect the building.” He shakes his head. “I do hope you weren’t the one who designed the system.”

 

**CUT TO: Fifth floor southeast lab, Apex Industries**

The camera cuts to Lisa as Stein’s lines continue as a voiceover. She grins, prying off the keypad in front of the testing station and setting a cord with small clips on each end out of her pocket. She clips one end to a small wire visible underneath the pried-up keypad, and sticks the other directly into the energy grid. There’s a spark from the other end, and the first security grid goes down.

 

**CUT TO: Security center, Apex Industries**

Amaya is at the control panel, clearing out the security warning lights as they come up and keeping an eye on the movement of the other security guards through the screens.

 

**CUT TO: Fifth floor southeast lab, Apex Industries**

Finally, the last security grid goes down and the spear pieces are revealed. Lisa rubs her hands together in satisfaction, then grabs a few pouches out of a drawer that’s labeled “signal-cancelling transport sleeves.” She stuffs one in her pocket, drops the spear pieces into the other, and slips out of the room.  She covertly slides the pouch to Mick, and they walk off in opposite directions.

 

**CUT TO: Security center, Apex Industries**

Through one of the monitors, Amaya sees a security guard stalk angrily back toward the lab, dragging the poor hapless security guard who’d just wanted to eat something. “Mick, one of the supervisors noticed the wrong guard was on shift, and is coming your way,” she says over the comms. “Need me to take care of it?”

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

“I’ll handle it,” Lisa says under her breath, turning around and walking back the way she’d come. “Ray, I’ll need you to start the distraction. Mick will be at the front doors in a few minutes.” Then she comes around a corner and approaches the guards, putting a dramatically worried look on her face. “Have you seen my boyfriend?” she asks them. “We had a fight, and he ran off from his station, but if I don’t talk some sense into him he’s going to get fired. He’s about this tall,” she mimes a height a little bit taller than Mick, “he’s bald and has this cute boxer’s nose.” When the fooled guard nods, she sighs. “Did you see where he went? He really needs this job.”

The fooled guard looks sympathetic, but the shorter one is clearly suspicious. “What’s your boyfriend’s name?” he asks, grabbing her arm. “He’s not supposed to be over here, and neither are you.”

Lisa makes an offended sound. “Don’t touch me!” she says, pulling her arm away. “I came to you for help, not to be manhandled!”

 

**CUT TO: Lobby/bathroom, Apex Industries**

Ray, looking worried, ducks into the bathroom. “I can be there in a second if you need help,” he says over the comms. “I know you said I shouldn’t use the suit, but I’ve masked any energy signatures it gives off. The Apex security scanners won’t be able to see it.”

In his ear, Mick says, “Not a good idea, Haircut.”

Amaya speaks as well, sounding worried. “Ray, we’re not sure—“

Ray cuts her off in his eagerness. “I ran all the tests. It’ll be fine!”

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Lisa is still with the security guards. “We’ll need to check out your story,” the shorter guard says. “You may be telling the truth, but until we’re sure you’re going to have to wait in the holding cell downstairs.”

“I’d be happy to,” Lisa says, radiating offended dignity.

 

**CUT TO: Lobby bathroom, Apex Industries**

Ray, looking alarmed, opens the package and pulls out his suit. He ducks into one of the stalls, and a moment later he flies shrunken down. He hovers there for a moment, but no alarm sounds. There’s a close-up of the pleased expression on his face.

The camera follows him as he flies out and past security. When he crosses the security gate, however, we see a small light go off on one of the scanners. Immediately, alarms start flaring.

A sequence of quick cuts show various alarms and slamming security gates as the whole building goes on lockdown.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

The guards look up at the alarms, allowing Lisa to slip away.

 

**CUT TO: Central lab, Apex Industries**

Jax and Stein look over in horror as the security gates slam down firmly over all the exits.

 

**CUT TO: Security station, Apex Industries**

Amaya watches through the monitors as other security guards converge on the security station.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Mick ducks out of the way as other security guards run past him. He looks over to see a door blocked off by a security gate.

CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries

Ray, looking desperate, flies hurriedly away from the increasingly large army of tiny robots that are chasing him, firing lasers.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries.**

Lisa ducks around a corner. "Fire sale?" she asks breathlessly.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

“Works for me,” Mick says, still in the same spot we saw him last time. “Need me to handle cleanup?”

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

“I’d say the grownups can take care of themselves, don’t you?” Lisa says, reaching behind her for something we can’t see. “I’ll handle the problem child.”

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Mick turns and runs deeper into the building. As he does, the alarm changes.

 

**CUT TO: Security Center, Apex Industries**

Amaya sees fire warnings light up on a bunch of screens. When one is quelled by the fire suppression system, a second pops up. Through one of the screens, she can see the security doors left as people start to evacuate.

Realization lighting her face, she activates her amulet, picks up the unconscious security guard, and slips out of the room.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

The fire alarms haven't slowed the security bots down any. Ray returns fire, hitting two of the bots, but while he's doing that another bot scores a direct hit. Something sparks in his suit, and he falters at just the wrong moment and gets hit a second time.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Jax and Stein, along with other scientists from the lab, are being evacuated by one of the building’s security guards. “Why did the alarm change?” Jax asks the scientist he’d spoken to earlier. 

The scientist shrugs. “It started as a security alarm, and now it’s a fire alarm,” she says. “One of the thieves probably blew themselves up with whatever they were trying to steal.”

We hear Ray yell over the comm, and Jax looks worried. Letting the other assistant move on ahead, he ducks his head and murmurs “Mick?”

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Mick ducks around a corner as employees in hazmat-looking suits and fire suppression guns run past. “Don’t worry about it,” he mutters to Jax. “The boss is taking care of it.” Then he ducks out of his hiding spot and heads in the same direction the fire team had gone.

 

**CUT TO: Inner corridor, Apex Industries**

Ray fires a return shot, only to see more bots come around the corner. We get a close-up on his face, and it’s clear he knows he’s not going to make it. “I’m sorry, guys – I shouldn’t have tried the suit,” he says. "Get out of here however you can. I’ll—“

Lisa's voice in his ear cuts him off. “What you’d damn well better do is pour every ounce of speed you have left into flying for the southwest corner of the hallway you’re in.”

Ray blinks, surprised. “Lisa?”

“Now!” she shouts.

He flies in the direction she told him to just as Lisa comes around the corner. She catches him, wincing at the impact, as she shoots Mick's heat gun at the battalion of mini robots. They melt in the flames, falling to the ground in singed lumps, and Lisa slips Ray into one of the other signal-cancelling pouches she stole.

 

**SCENE: Outside of Apex Industries**

The city fire crews are rolling and flying up, human and robotic firefighters pouring out of them. Jax and Stein are being led out with the other scientists, Stein and Dr. Metcalf still arguing the entire way.

Amaya comes out next, carrying the guard she subdued, and brings him to the EMTs for medical treatment. “I found him unconscious,” she tells them, helping them lay out on the floating gurney. “I don’t know if it was smoke inhalation or an assailant.”

We cut to a close-up of the scientists, where the fight between Stein and Dr. Metcalf is still in full swing. “I don’t know if you’re just incompetent,” Stein shouts, “or if you just approved these so-called safety protocols to kill any scientists smarter than you are!”

Dr. Metcalf sputters. “Smarter?! I hope you’re not putting yourself on that list!”

“I’m smart enough to know that mine and my assistant’s time can be better spent literally anywhere else in the city.” He grabs Jax’s arm, looking at the other scientists. “Be careful. If your IQ is higher than hers, you might be next.”

He drags Jax away, heading over to the distant spot where Amaya is waiting, looking worried. Jax looks immediately worried as well. “What is it?”

“I can’t get a response from either Ray, Mick or Lisa,” Amaya says, lightly touching her ear. “Worse, I don’t hear them on the comms at all.”

Now even Stein looks concerned. “Ms. Snart  seemed convinced she could rescue Ray.”

“Her brother used to be convinced about a lot of things, and look where that got him,” Jax says. “And if Mick went back in to try and help them....”

Amaya gets a determined look on her face. “Stay here,” she says, taking a step forward. “I will—“

A growly voice cuts in behind them. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The three jump, whirling around to see someone in fire suppression gear. They all brace themselves, clearly ready to come up with some sort of explanation for what they’d been about to do.

The person pulls off their headgear to reveal a smirking Mick. “Most people run _away_ from fire.”

Everyone sags in relief. “You asshole,” Jax says happily, looking behind Mick. “Ray and Lisa are pretending to be firefighters too, right?”

Mick shakes his head, pointing back toward the doors.

Everyone turns in time to see Lisa collapsing dramatically in the arms of the nearest firefighter. “He said if he couldn’t have the chips, no one could,” Lisa says dramatically, clutching at the figure. “I had to watch him burn. It was unspeakably horrible.”

 

**CUT TO: Inside the lab coat pocket**

We see Ray crawl out of the protective pouch. “Hey guys,” he says, flopping back down on the fabric.

 

**CUT TO: Outside Apex Industries**

Jax, Stein, and Amaya look relieved.

Mick is watching Lisa with undisguised fondness. Then he sees Len across the crowd, watching her with the same expression on his face. Their eyes meet, and Len gives him that pleased smirk that's almost a smile before disappearing.

 

**CUT TO: Penthouse suite, Chicago 2070**

Eobard is ranting. “...seen better security in a corner bar. I’m going to make it exquisitely clear to each and every one of those idiots on the security team of just how profoundly they failed me before they die screaming. To let incompetents like the Legends get past them to—“

“Murder all you want,” Darhk cuts in, smirking. “It doesn’t change the fact that you and science both utterly failed.”

Eobard whirls on him. “Those idiots at Apex are the ones who failed!”

Darhk looks derisive. “Even before the Legends made off with the pieces, you had nothing and you know it.” Eobard glares, unable to argue, and Darhk gives an evil smile. “It’s time to give magic a try.”

 

**CUT TO: Kitchen, Waverider**

Jax and Mick are leaning up against the counter, talking. “You and Lisa could have told us about the backup plan,” Jax says jokingly. “As annoying as he can get, I kinda don’t want Gray dropping dead of a heart attack.”

Mick shrugs. “Snart always had a quick and dirty backup plan in case the main one went wrong. Fire alarms were always a quick way out, and a place with that much tech in it would’ve had to have a hell of a system.” He looks distant for a moment, then stops and shakes his head. “We didn’t talk about it. Didn’t need to.”

Jax nods, looking understanding. “I get it,” he says after a moment. “It’s a family thing.”

Mick nods, looking serious, but then both their eyes widen when Lisa hurries by in full warpath mode.

They look at each other, then hurry after her.

 

**CUT TO: Ray’s lab, Waverider**

Ray unshrinks himself, but the suit sparks like it blows another circuit. Ray makes a pained sound, peeling off the pieces of the suit like they’re all extremely hot. He looks relieved the moment he’s free, looking up just in time to see Lisa striding in. “Hey, I just wanted—“

The apology is cut off in a moan of pain as Lisa knees him in the balls, and he doubles over just as Jax and Mick show up and drag her away from doing worse.

“No murdering your fellow crew members,” Mick says, holding her back. “New ship rule.”

“Why not? He nearly killed _us_ ,” Lisa spits, still struggling against Mick and Jax’s hold as she gives Ray a death glare. “If any of the rest of us had been just a little bit slower, or just a little bit less clever, we’d be dead because this asshole refused to follow basic instruction. He sabotaged us!”

“I’m sorry!” Ray argues, still sounding pained. “I know it was stupid of me, but I really thought you were in trouble!”

Lisa makes a disgusted noise but stops struggling. “What you mean is you didn’t _trust_ me to know what the hell I was doing. Well, if you couldn’t manage that, you should have at least trusted Mick. He’s the only person left alive who really gives a damn about me. If he wasn’t worried, you shouldn’t have been, either.”

Behind her, we see Mick looking sad for a moment.

Ray looks even guiltier. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you! It’s just... I thought you were....”

Lisa sneers at him. “You wanted to play _hero_.” She yanks herself away from Mick and Jax, straightening her jacket. “You know, after spending time with you I finally understand why the Flash always seems to get himself into so much trouble. You hero types are always off grandstanding instead of doing your damn jobs and listening to people who know more than you do.”

She stalks out of the room, and after a beat Mick follows her.

Ray stands there looking stricken, and Jax winces sympathetically.

 

**CUT TO: Lisa’s temporary quarters, Waverider**

Lisa is packing her things, including a few improbable things that she clearly stole. Her expression and movements make it clear how frustrated she is.

Mick comes in and watches her for a moment, looking sad. “You really that excited to get rid of me?” he asks finally. His tone is clearly trying for lightness, but failing miserably.

“Don’t be stupid.” Lisa stops packing to jab a finger against his chest. “You know full well the only reason I don’t knock you out and steal you back to 2016 is that I didn’t think to grab a big enough bag.”

Mick smirks, but his eyes still look sad. “Like brother, like sister.”

Lisa’s own expression turns solemn. “I’m serious, Mick,” she says quietly. “If you come with me of your own free will, we won’t have to worry about the bag.”

Mick’s shoulders drop. “You’ve got your own life, Goldie. You don’t need me hanging around.”

Lisa’s expression softens and she touches his face. “I’ll always need my brothers.”

They hug, a pained expression on both their faces. “Even if you don’t leave with me now, the offer’s still open,” Lisa says. “You’ll always have a place with me, Mick. No matter what.”

“If you don’t do it for yourself, do it for her.” Over Lisa’s shoulder, Mick sees Len standing by the wall. His voice is quiet and serious. “Do it for me. I don’t want her alone.”

By the time they pull away, Len has disappeared. Mick looks torn when he meets Lisa’s eyes, and he opens his mouth about to say something.

Before he can, however, Sara appears in the open doorway. “Sorry to interrupt the bonding moment, but there’s trouble in 2016,” she says. “We _all_ need to go home.”

 

**End Credits**

 


	2. Fan art for episode 6 - The Heirophant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See on Tumblr [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/165162709912/art-for-the-sixth-lotrewrite-written-by)
> 
> Kickingshoes' tarot card for Episode 6 - they've created a full set of Major Arcana based on the episodes! See more of their art [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/tagged/our-art)!


End file.
